<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The darkness behind the badge by Theonetruegod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475264">The darkness behind the badge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod'>Theonetruegod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance (Voltron), Child Murder, Dark Keith (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, One-Sided Keith/Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Switch Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>shiro and Keith have been a couple for years. they are homicide detectives for the altea police department. one day they meet their coworkers young husband. the dark desire they hide behind their badge will reveal itself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro smiled at his husband. They been together for twenty years. He was so happy. He used his foot to nudge Keith's. "Hey darling, what are you doing?" He gave his husband a wicked smile.  The other man laughed. And nudged his foot back. "I am doing my job unlike you". Shiro pretend to be hurt by his husbands words. </p><p>They turned around when they heard laughter. Walking over was Matt with his sister. "What are you laughing about Matt?" Shiro asked the other detective. Matt sat down in his chair. "I am laughing at how ridiculous you guys are". The both men pouted at Matt. Pidge smacked her brother on the back of the head. "Be nice matt. It's not their fault. Their love life can't compare to yours". She smiled at her brother. </p><p>Matt started laughing harder. "So true sister dear". Keith and Shiro glared at the siblings. Both men didnt believe the siblings. When they talked about Matt's little lover. Even though romella, hunk and Acxa wont shut up about the man either. </p><p>I mean matt refuses to show them pictures of this suppose beauty. The reason why is that matt doesn't like to share. Even though lance is a model.</p><p>Pidge hugged her brother and left to go to her lab. Pidge is the precincts forensic scientist. </p><p>The men got to work. Going over the case file. And talking to victims family and friends. Matt went to get them coffee. </p><p>"Hello do you know where Matt is?" Angelic voice asked them. They turned around. In front of them was a angel. The angel blinked at them. He asked again, "do you know where matt is?"</p><p>"Why do you want know, beautiful?" Keith flirted with the angel. The angel blushed. Keith and shiro wanted to see him blush more. "Lance what are you doing here?" Matt called out to the angel. </p><p>Lance twirled around. And ran to his husband. And jumped into Matt's waiting arms. Matt twirled his husband in the air. He set the man down. But not releasing his grip on lance. "Now little kitten, tell me why you are here". Lance giggled, "my photo shoot got done early. And I decided to come home to my hubby". He kissed matt on the lips. </p><p>Couple was lost in their kiss until a cough interrupted them. They stop kissing and turned towards the sound. Keith and shiro were gawking at the couple. </p><p>Lance turned red as a tomato. He forgot they were at Matt's work place. He apologized to the two men. "Its okay, lance. These two are my new coworkers. They started here when you left for France. The older one is Shiro. And the younger one is Keith. They are a married couple". Lance nodded at his husband. </p><p>Both men stood up. And reached their hands out for lance. Lance put his hand in shiros. And the man gave it a kiss. Keith did the same when lance put his hand on Keith's. "Arnt you two such gentlemen" lance giggled. </p><p>Both men blushed. Matt gave his coworkers a strange look. "Anyways lance, it's almost my lunch break. Why dont we go out for lunch?" Lance nodded to his husband and said his goodbyes. He started to walk away and leaving his husband behind. </p><p>Matt look at the two men. "I told you. My husband was a angel". Both men agreed with him. Then he left to chase after his little kitten. </p><p>Keith and shiro knew they had to have the angel. They already lost to many angels before. But this time this one will be theirs. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their next day off. Lance and Matt invented Keith and shiro to their place. Keith and shiro looked around the house.</p><p>Many photos of their families hanged on the walls. Lance walked up behind them and tapped them on the shoulders. They turned atound to the young man. He smiled at them. His smile was so entrancing. "Wasnt my hubby the cutest when he was a child?" The men looked at the photo lance was talking about. </p><p>It was photo of matt at his 5th grade spelling bee. Lance started ranting about how cute and smart his husband was as a child. They did not listen to him. </p><p>Keith decided to interrupt the young man. "How did you guys meet?" Lance told them how he was pidges childhood friend. How one day after school he followed pidge home. That's where he meet the most handsome man alive. At the time lance was only in 5th grade and matt was a freshman. But lance told matt that he would marry him one day. And years later they were here. </p><p>Shiro and Keith grew jealous over Lance's love for matt. But they knew they would get the boy to fall for them. But it will take time. </p><p>Lance told stories about his childhood and the dates Matt would take him on. After lance was legal age. </p><p>Shiro wanted to shut up the young man. He could easily do it. If he slapped  him around a bit. But he will do that later. Then at that time he would train the bitch to stay quite. </p><p>Matt came out of the kitchen. "The stew is almost done. What are you guys talking about?" Lance warped his arms around his hubby's neck. "About how cute you are". Matt started to laugh. And warped his arms around Lance's waist. "I was never cute. The cute one is you". He leaned in to get a kiss from his pouting husband. Lance giggled and gave matt a quick kiss. "Not until after dinner and our guest are gone. Then you can take bite from me". Matt laughed harder. "You are the best, lance". </p><p>Shiro and Keith wanted to kill Matt. They were growing more envious as the days past. "Looks like our guest are hungry". Matt winked at the two men. "They must be honey". Lance winked also. "I will go check on the stew". Lance said as he left for the kitchen.</p><p>After dinner lance and Matt forgot all about Shiro and Keith. Shiro whispered into Keith's ear. "Go quickly and take couple pictures of Lance's childhood photos". Keith nodded and got up. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. As quickly as he could he took couple pictures. </p><p>He also went to the bathroom. And found Lance's hairbrush. He stole some strands of Lance's beautiful hair. </p><p>Keith came back to the group. It was time for him and shiro to leave. They said good bye to the couple and left. </p><p>At the shirogane residence. Keith smiled as he smelled the strands of hair. He couldnt wait to drag lance around by his hair. Shiro was going through the photos. Deciding which ones they should keep and add to their collection. They already had many photos of lance through out his modeling career. </p><p>They also had copies of Lance's and Matt's wedding photos. They cut matt out of them and added themselves to the photos. </p><p>"I can't wait to bring him home. Dont you agree love?" Keith nodded to his husband. He crawled to his husband and into his lap. "I just know he wont be like the others". Then he kissed his man. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance smiled at Keith. This is the third time keith came over unannounced. But maybe Matt just forgot to tell lance again. He had hoped. </p><p>But the truth was. That shiro and Keith was taking turns going over to the holt residence. When lance was home alone.</p><p>Lance let Keith in. "Your husband was here yesterday". Keith nodded at the angel. Lance led keith to the living room. "I will go get us some tea". Then he walked to the kitchen. "He such a good little wife" keith thought. Lance soon came back with the tea. And handed a cup to Keith. </p><p>Lance sat down in his love seat. "I want him to sit in my lap. Where he belongs. But I have to be patient" Keith thought. Lance was rambling about his modeling career. "I can't wait to make him shut up". </p><p>An hour later. "Why dont I go get us some more tea". Lance nodded at Keith. And handed the older man his cup. Keith left for the kitchen. He poured the tea into the cups. And added sleeping pills to Lance's. He walked back to the living room. He handed lance back his cup. Lance smiled and took a sip. </p><p>A bit later lance was out cold. Keith moved Lance's long hair from his face. He kissed the angel on the forehead. He wanted to take lance then. But not now he had to tell himself. He walked away from the unconscious man.</p><p>He walked upstairs to the holt couples room. He opened the door and walked inside. He walked to the couples dresser. And open up the first shelf. There he found lace panties. He smirked to himself. He grabbed the pink ones with bows. He walked to the couples bed. And sat down. He unzipped his pants. And pulled out his cock. </p><p>He used the panties to jerk off with. The lace felt great rubbing against his cock. He soon came. The panties were covered in semen. He put his cock back in his pants. And zipped up his pants. He stood up. And went backstairs. </p><p>He hide the soaked panties in his jacket pocket. And walked over to lance. He used the unconscious males mouth to clean off his fingers. "I hope you like your treat, my little cum slut". He pulled his fingers out of the mans mouth. And the licked them. "Your saliva taste so amazing. But I can't stay any longer". </p><p>He picked up both cups. And took them to the kitchen. He washed both cups. Not to leave any evidence. And then he left. </p><p>Lance awoke later. He was little freaked out. Why did this keep on happening? But he decided not to bring it up to Matt. The older man would freak. And worry about Lance's health. Maybe I am just tired. He told himself. </p><p>Two weeks later. Shiro came over. He smiled at lance. The younger man smiled back. And invented him in. Lance led shiro to living room. "I will go get us some tea". But before he left. Shiro stopped him, "I brought wine with me. But I forgot it in the car. I will go get it. And be right back". Lance nodded at him. Shiro went to go get the wine and came back. </p><p>Lance already had the cups. "When did you say Matt would be home?" Lance looked at the clock. "About four hours and then he can join us" lance said. He went to turn on the movie. While he was distracted by the movie. Shiro dosed the younger mans drink. The angel was out cold before movie was over. </p><p>Shiro heard a knock on the door. He answered it. Keith was standing outside. He invented the man in. Shiro and Keith walked upstairs to holt's bedroom. They fucked for two hours straight in the couples bed. </p><p>Then they cleaned up their mess. And went back downstairs. Keith walked over to lance. He opened up the males mouth. And fucked it. His mouth felt wet and amazing around his cock. He soon came inside Lance's mouth. He forced the unconscious male to swallow the semen. He cleaned up Lance's face. </p><p>Shiro was jerking off to the sight. He to came at the same time as Keith. And cleaned up his mess. </p><p>Half an hour later. Matt came home. He smiled at his two buds. And walked over to the unconscious lance. "He is ten times more beautiful when his asleep. Trying to wake him is a fight and a half. He could sleep through a strom". It took a bit. But Matt got his husband to wake up. Lance was so embarrassed. He apologized to shiro. But he was surprised that keith was there.</p><p>Keith made up a excuse. "I got bored and lonely after I got off work. Even though i hate romance movies. I wanted to be with my husband and friend". Lance giggled at Keith's response. "So I guess you guys decided to have a date awhile I asleep". They nodded at lance. </p><p>"Why not turn into a double date?" Matt said in a questioning tone. The other three men nodded their heads yes. They spent the rest of the night watching romance movies. Only one that liked them was lance. Matt made sure Keith and shiro didnt get to close to lance. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lotor as Lance's manager was going through his mail sent by his fans and haters. Lotor has seen the worse and the best. But none of those could compare to this.</p><p>The sender before was just sending creepy or threatening letters to lance. Then they upgraded to poisonous chocolates or cookies filled with razors. But this time the person sent a eyeball. </p><p>Lotor already had Lance's protection doubled but this time he had to go to the police. He first called Matt and then the police. </p><p>They arrived soon later. Matt was questioning lotor. The man told Matt everthing. Matt took the eye with him to the precinct. </p><p>He handed the eye over to his sister. She was highly disturbed when she heard where is came from. </p><p>A day later. A body was found. The body was missing an eyeball. The victim was a woman named Susan. She was only twenty three. She was heading home from college when she was killed. She had been missing for six days. She was beaten to death. </p><p>Pidge came to them. Confirming to them that the eye belonged to the young woman. She also found that the killer ripped out her eye, when she was still alive. She also told them that there must have been two killers.</p><p>Matt thanked his sister. The information made him sick. The people stalking his husband were killers. </p><p>Shiro and Keith both treid to calm his nerves. Reminding him if he let it get to personal. He would be kicked off the case. </p><p>Matt got to work. He had Hunk station to protect his husband. </p><p>Soon they found some DNA evidence. It traced it to a man named Nicholas McCarthy. The man had history stalking pretty people. And attempted murder.</p><p>They got his last known location. They arrived to the abandoned warehouse. Matt spotted something running and went to chase it. He finally caught the bastard. "You are coming with me, Nicholas. You are under arrest for murder and stalking". The man was trying shake Matt off. He was mumbling something Matt could not hear. </p><p>"Wow Matt, I am impressed. You caught him. You are so much smarter then I thought you would be. I mean I thought it would take you least three weeks to get to this point" shiro said. Matt turned to his partners. He was highly disturbed by what shiro said. "What do you mean by that shiro?" He asked the older man. Keith started to laugh like a maniac. </p><p>"Dont you get it. This whole thing was ruse to get you here. So we could kill you". Shiro told the younger man. "You were getting in our way. Keeping us from our angel". Matt pulled out his gun.</p><p>"Get down on your knees. You are both under arrest". Both men started to laughed. "We dont think that is happening Matt" shiro said. The younger man shot a bullet at shiro. Hitting shiro in the shoulder. The bullet went right through. Missing important nerves and vessels. </p><p>But shiro did not feel a thing. He could not feel pain. "That was good try Matt but it's our turn". Keith quickly pulled out his second gun. And shot Matt in the chest. Matt fell to the ground. </p><p>He walked over to Matt. And picked up his gun. Then Keith walked over to the scared Nicholas. He put matts gun to his forehead. "Good night we dont need you anymore". And shoot the man in the head. </p><p>"Now call the precinct and the hospital. We dont want him dieing yet". Shiro told him as he was stopping Matt's bleeding. </p><p>Keith groaned but did as he was told. The back up team arrived with a emergency vehicle. The medics rushed Matt into the emergency vehicle. And then rushed off to the hospital. Shiro tagged along since he was shot in the shoulder. </p><p>Keith stayed back to answer questions. He told them only lies. How matt chased after Nicholas. They chased after Matt. Nicholas had a gun pointed at Matt. He was raving like a lunatic. Talking about killing Matt. And then going after lance. Shiro treid to get between the two men but ended up getting shot instead. </p><p>Then Nicholas tried shooting Matt again. Just as Matt shot him in the head. Nicholas shot hit Matt in the chest. Keith went to check if Nicholas was deid and call for help. Shiro even though he was wounded treid to save Matt's life. </p><p>Before the police arrived. Keith cleaned off his second gun. He made sure to put Nicholas prints on the second gun. He also put the gun into Nicholas hand. Putting his pointer finger on the trigger. Using gloves to make sure not to leave any new prints.</p><p>Then he returned Matt's gun to him. Then all he had to do was get the story straight. </p><p>After the questioning was done. He left for the hospital. With the excuse that  both his partner and husband were injured. </p><p>At the hospitals. He was meet with a heartbroken lance. He was crying and begging to see his husband to the nurses. But nurses were trying to calm him down and remind him that his husband was still in surgery. </p><p>Keith walked over. And pulled lance into his arms. He took a sniff of his hair. He smelt like the sea and tropical fruits. Keith wanted to devor him. He soothed lance with sweet words. And lead lance to were they were keeping shiro. </p><p>Shiro waved at them. "I am going to be released soon. They said I was very lucky that the bullet missed my important tissues". He gave lance a fake sad smile. "I so sorry I couldn't protect your husband lance". Lance walked over to the man and hugged him. </p><p>"Dont blame yourself. Matt wouldn't want you too". Shiro was trying to hold back a laugh and smirk. "Thanks lance that makes me feel better".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance stayed by his husbands side. Unless he had to go work or he was forced to go home. At first he welcomed Keith's and shiros help. But as time went on. He found them to be suspicious and creepy. </p><p>He had enough when Keith sniffed him again. "What are you up to?" He asked the men. They treid to play stupid. But lance had enough of their games. </p><p>"Eversince I meet you guys. My things have gone missing. I been given an eye. My house has been broken into. I know this since things were moved from their original spots. You only come over when my husband is out. And when you do come over somehow I can't stay awake". Lance was shaking in fear. He could be wrong but he knew he was not wrong. "Also Pidge said that the young woman was killed by two people. And pidge is never wrong". </p><p>Keith and shiro smirked. "I guess your more then a pretty face". Keith said in a jokily tone. Both men stepped closer to lance. Lance took a ran for it. But they were faster and bigger then lance. Shiro caught lance. </p><p>He used Lance's pressure point to knock him out. And he carried lance to the car. He threw the young man into the truck. As Keith started it up. </p><p>Later they arrived to their house. Shiro carried lance into the house. He set lance down on a bed. He pulled Lance's clothes off of him. And handcuffed him to the bed. </p><p>Soon lance woke up. It took a bit for him to notice his surroundings. And the fact that he was naked and chained to a bed. Fear ran down his back. "Where was he?" Lance thought. Keith walked into the room. "Welcome to your new home, honey". He walked over to lance and got between Lance's legs. </p><p>Lance treid to kick him. But Keith caught his leg. "Now be good angel. I dont want you turn out like the rest". Lance kept trying to struggle. But the handcuffs were cutting into his skin. Keith put his legs over his shoulders. </p><p>Lance knew what was going to happen. "Please keith dont do this" he begged the older man. This was wrong. Keith was going rape him. Keith slapped Lance's face. "Did I give you the right to speak bitch?" He sneered at lance. He slapped lance again. "Now stay quite". Keith shoved his cock into Lance's hole. With no preparation or lube. Lance screamed in pain. Keith was fucking lance brutality. Soon he came deep into lance. </p><p>But he was not done. He fucked lance for four hours straight. The younger male lost his voice long time ago. He was covered in bite marks and bruises. Keith would hit lance when he would cry out to stop or no. He pulled out of lance. His semen poured out of the hole. "Look at you being a good slut". He smacked lance once more before he left. </p><p>Lance pulled his legs over his chest. He was crying. He needed Matt. He wanted his husband. </p><p>Later shiro came into the room and had his way with the young man. </p><p>Back at the precinct. Pidge found evidence that linked Susan's case to several murders in different states. Pidge called it in. </p><p>Few days later the FBI arrived. Allura and Coran walked up to officer Hunk. "Where are your detectives?" Allura asked the man. Hunk rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>He explained to them. After pidge called them in. She called her brother in law but couldn't get hold of him. Scared she called shiro and Keith. But neither of them responded. She had hunk go check on them. Since keith was suppose to be on duty. He went to their place. Only to find that they did not live there but instead a couple with kid did. </p><p>He called it in. The officer that check the holt's house. Said it had been ransacked. That he couldn't find lance. All he found was a note. Written in blood. The note said we found our angel. We hope this time its the real deal". </p><p>Allura and Coran took in the information. They looked at each other and nodded. "It looks like lance was kidnapped by shiro and Keith. This is not their first kidnapping and murder". Allura told Hunk.</p><p>Hunk gave them questioning looks but did not say anything. "Bring us to this pidge". He led them to pidge. She told them everthing. The young woman was crushed. Her brother was in the hospital. And he just woke up. And her brother in law was kidnapped by psychos. </p><p>After she answered all their questions. They went to see Matt. He told them that Keith shot him. That Susan's death was way to trick him. So they could kill. So why did they keep him alive? Coran answered that for him. "In their plan you were suppose to live until they got you here. Hoping that you would die in surgery or resting in the hospital. But instead you lived". </p><p>Matt nodded at Coran. He told them that before Susan's murder. Shiro and Keith were tryng real hard to get close to lance. Sometimes they were there before he got home. Lance once brought it up to him. That he was missing things and that items had been moved. Or a window was open. But Matt didnt listen. Lance was always losing things or was very forgetful. But now he regrets not listening to him. </p><p>Allura patted his hand. "Dont fret. It wont be good for your health. Stay here and rest. We will get your husband back". Matt wanted to protest. He wanted to be the one to save lance. But he knew she was right. He was no help right now. </p><p>Back with lance. Keith was giving lance a bath. He beat lance into submission. When he treid to fight back and escape. "You are so beautiful. I hate leaving brusies on your skin. But I have to because you keep acting up". Lance was crying. Keith's finger traced his hole. </p><p>"Why dont we clean up in here?" Keith hummed into Lance's ear. As he shoved his fingers into the bruised hole. Scraping the walls. Getting the cum out. "Look at you. So full with cum. like the slut that you are". Lance treid to shove the fingers out. But that got his head bashed into the side of the tub. He cried out in pain. "I told you to be good, didnt I? Here I was trying to be nice. And you decided to act up". </p><p>He pulled out his fingers. Replacing them with his cock. He fucked lance in the tube. After they fucked. Lance passed out from the pain. </p><p>Keith carried him out of the tube. He used towel to dry off lance. And carried him to the bed. He handcuffed him back to the bed. His sheet were already changed. </p><p>"Let's go for another round". He fucked lance. After a couple rounds. He finally bandaged Lance's head. </p><p>He left lance. Shiro soon came in. Lance was already awake. "Keith told me. You been a bad boy. I guess I have to punish you". He forced lance onto his back. Lance's head was spinning. He wanted to puke. Shiro pulled out a knife. He used the knife to crave slut and whore onto lance back. Lance screamed in pain. After shiro was done. He lifted up Lance's ass and shoved his cock in. He fucked the smaller male. Lance soon passed out again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please let my husband save me" lance begged to the heavens. Tears ran down his cheeks. </p><p>Matt looked outside his window. "Please bring back my sweet kitten". </p><p>Allura and Coran was explaining the angel cases to the precinct. The first murder happened twenty five years ago. It was a young man. The killer was obsessed with his wife. After her husband was found deid. She had committed suicide. The young woman looked just like lance. Their names were lana and Marco Garcia. </p><p>The next victim was a young wong named Sofia Johnson. She had matching eyes to lana. They kidnapped her and rapped her until she deid. She was found naked in a pubic pool.</p><p>The third victim was Mason Davis. He shared same hair color as Lana. The night he was kidnapped. His family was tortured and killed. He was raped and abused until he deid. He was found naked in a pubic park.</p><p>The forth victim was Maria Thompson. She was the youngest. At the age of fifteen. She shared the same hair color and eye color as Lana. She was kidnapped on her way home after school. They rapped her until she deid. She was found at bus station. She was dressed as an angel. </p><p>The fifth victim was max Dennis. He shared the same skin tone as Lana. He was stalked and then kidnapped. He was rapped and beaten until he deid. He was found naked in a water fountain. </p><p>The sixth victim was Sally Robinson. She was a single mother of two. The day she was kidnapped. Her kids were found drowned in the bathtub. She was raped until she deid. She was found naked in a pubic bath. It was found that her uterus was cut out. And then later sent to the police.</p><p>The seventh and eighth victims were lily and Katie Holmes. They were a set of twins. They shared the same eye color as Lana. They were sent many dead animals and their house was broken into. Katie was found deid in their house naked. She was raped and then strangled to death. Lily was kidnapped and raped until she deid. She found naked in a hotel room.</p><p>The ninth victim was Danny Smith. He shared the same hair color and skin tone as Lana. His wife was killed. Then his children were kidnapped and raped. Then they were sent back one peice at a time. His dog was brutally beaten to death. He was finally kidnapped after the last peice of his youngest daughter was returned. He was raped until he died. He was found naked in front of the police station. His penis was cut off and shoved up his ass. </p><p>The tenth victim was Cassandra young. She was a public school teacher. She shared the same eye color and hair color as Lana. Her students families were sent threatening letters. Until the school fired her. She was kidnapped and raped until she deid. She was found naked in front of the school gates. </p><p>When each victim was kidnapped. A note was left. The notes would say we found our angel. We hope this time its the real deal. Expect for Marco. His note said now we can have our angel and no one will get in way. And his note was found on his person. </p><p>The FBI did not know before Shiro and Keith were the killers.</p><p>Back with lance. He was forced to wear a skippy dress. It barely covered his ass. A toy was shoved up his hole. He was sitting at the dinner table. On the opposite side of him was Keith and Shiro. They were eating roast and potatoes. All he was given was lettuce. Their reason was because he needed to lose weight. </p><p>After dinner they dragged him back to his room. They forced him to kneel. "Open up your mouth slut" keith ordered him. But lance did not. Keith grabbed his hair and pulled harshly. Lance cried out in pain. "Listen to me slut. Open up your mouth or I'll beat you to death". Lance as he was told. Keith pulled out his cock and shoved it down Lance's throat. He fucked Lance's throat. </p><p>Shiro lifted up Lance's ass. He pulled down Lance's panties. He gripped the toy. He fucked lance with the toy. Lance's whimpers of pain sent shivers down their back. The vibrations felt amazing around Keith's cock. </p><p>Soon shiro took the toy out. And replaced it with his cock. Both man spared lance on both ends. All lance could do was moan and cry in pain. As time went on. They would switch places. </p><p>Back at the precinct. Allura was going through Marco's old case file. They must have missed something. Pidge walked up to her. "Do you need my help?" She asked the older woman. Allura gave her a smile and nodded. Pidge sat down beside her. </p><p>"If shiro and Keith were Lana's best friends. Why would they kill Marco?" Pidge asked Allura. "They must have wanted Lana to themselves". Pidge nodded her head. After a bit. Pidge let out a squal and ripped the case file out of alluras hand. "That it". She was giggling. Allura gave the other woman a disturbed look. "What's it?" Allura asked her.</p><p>"I know were they are hiding" She responded. Allura didnt believe her. But it was their only lead. "Where is it at". </p><p>Back to lance. He was being fucked by keith. As shiro was fucking Keith. It hurt so much. Especially since Keith got preparation and lube. And he didnt. He never got that. His blood was basically used as lube or his saliva. </p><p>Then they heard the front door bang open. And feet rushing in. They could hear people sreaching for something. Keith pulled out of lance and shiro pulled out of keith. They needed to kill lance and escape. Keith was strangling lance as shiro grabbed their to go bags. That they had hidden in the room. At that moment the bedroom door slammed open. Allura and Coran had their guns pointed at them. "Let go of him". </p><p>But Keith did not. He tightened his grip on Lance's neck. Allura gave him one more warning. But Keith did not listen. Allura pulled the trigger and shot Keith in the head. His body fell side ways. Shiro was furious and charged at them. Coran shot him in both legs. Causing the man to fall to his knees. Allura took the back of her gun and hit him with it. He was knocked out. "I will go free lance. You keep the bastard from dieing". </p><p>Later that day. Lance was taken to the hospital. They had to have rape test done. And he was badly injured from being raped and beaten. </p><p>Two days later. Allura was able interrogate Shiro. He told her everthing. Lana was their childhood friend. Both of them were in love with her. But she did not love them back. She told them that they were perfect for each other. To stop chasing her and be tougher. Then she got with Marco. </p><p>It turned them green with envy to watch her be with him. He did not deserve her. So they got rid of him. But before they could take their love. Lana killed herself. </p><p>It drove them insane not to have her. Then they meet her again. In someone new. But each time. The fantasy would fall apart. They were frauds. They had to die. That was their punishment for sharing something with her. Anything that got in their way to be with their angel. It had to go. </p><p>But lance was different. He was their angel brought back to them. The issue was just like Lana. He was married to different man. He let another man touch him. To deflower him. To share love with that man. It was wrong. </p><p>So they got rid of matt. But lance was to smart for them. Just like Lana was. But that had to go. He needed to be beaten to submission. He tasted amazing none of the fakes compare. He was a great fuck. He screams delighted shiro. The way he cried made the man feral. Shiro admitted that same part of him wanted to kill keith to keep lance to himself. </p><p>But over the years he came to love Keith. It was thrilling to kill with him. To change their homes and names in each location. So they wouldn't be caught. It was kind of funny. That when they used their real names. That they would be caught.</p><p>Allura kept her cool. It made her sick. That this man was walking free all these years. But now he would be in prison until he was excuted for his crimes. </p><p>Years went by. Lance had to have therapy for his trauma. Thanks to the trauma. It took over a year for lance to have sex again. But Matt was by his side. Being the caring and loving husband that he was. </p><p>Lance went back to work after two years. And soon the couple decided to adopt. Now they have a beautiful daughter and son. That they treat like royalty. I mean if lance gets treated like a queen. then their children would get treated like princesses and princes.</p><p>Matt smiled at sister and kids. They were playing in the living room. Matt warped his arms around Lance's waist. And whispered in his air. "Why dont we go upstairs? And my lovely kitten can please daddy". Lance squaked but nodded his head yes. Matt lifted up his husband. And carried him upstairs. He called out to sister. "Keep an eye on the kids". All he heard was laughter. </p><p>He devoured his little kitten that day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>